Days at Barsburg Military Academy - ON HOLD
by ciao16
Summary: Numerous homicide cases have been reported in Barsburg Empire. All of the victims, with bite marks on their neck have all died in blood loss, are all identified as students of Barsburg Military Academy. Now, Senri Shiki became the new exchange student at Barsburg Military Academy under orders from Kaname to take care of the murderer whom they believed was a Level E vampire.
1. Prologue

Hey guys~! This is my second time writing a fanfiction here… I'm really excited and this time, it's a crossover! My little sister actually came up with this idea and seeing we're both a fan of both Senri Shiki of vampire knight and 07 - Ghost… We both work on a fanfic of it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or 07-Ghost. If I do, it would be really awesome. All credits belong to the original owner.

Please enjoy and review~!

* * *

.

.

_The life events of all Vampire Knight Characters_

_Will took place from 2 years ago before the actual story line_

_For them to be in line in terms of age of all 07-Ghost Characters_

.

.

**Prologue**

**.**

It was very late at night when a silver haired boy with lavender eyes came walking across the hallway wearing a uniform much similar to a formal suit, consisting of predominantly black jacket and vest with white lining together with a black pants, white dress shirt and a red tie. In his left neck, he bears a tattoo and wore a white armband carrying the mark of a red rose in his left arm, signifying his position as a member of the Disciplinary Committee.

He came to a halt in front of one of the large doors of the academy and knocked. Once he entered the room, a group of gorgeous male and female student wearing his similar uniform but opposite in color greeted him. Eyes are a glowing crimson not just for indicating that these people are not a human species, but because of the presence of someone they despised the most. Zero Kiryu, a vampire hunter.

He walked over to certain sleeping mahogany haired someone at the very back of the room, not minding the glaring daggers thrown to him, and shook him awake. "Wake up, Shiki" he said in his 'most trying hard to not to kill him' voice and there was no reaction coming from the sleeping younger child in front of him. Once again, he tried waking up Shiki but failed. A mark of annoyance is now visible in his forehead and a blonde emerald eyed came to calm him down. This vampire acts much like a human than a vampire making him an exemption to Zero.

"Senri~ wake up. Zero wants to talk to you" he said shaking the sleeping Shiki. "Hmmm" Shiki groaned silently not wanting to wake up. He works as a model at daylight after all and attend school at night which makes him very tired sleepy. "I don't wanna" he said trying to take a peek using one eye and returning to sleep.

"But Senri, I think it's important –"

"It's really important because both the chairman and Kuran is calling for you" Zero interrupted and he stared at him forgetting he was sleepy in the first place.

.

* * *

.

_At the Chairman's Office…_

_._

When Senri came into the room accompanied by Zero, the chairman greeted him in his usual cheerful tone and the pureblood across the chairman's desk smiled at him. "You called for me?" asked Senri. The chairman turned serious and walked over the window beside his desk, looking over the campus as far as his sight can reach "Yes we did" he replied "You, Shiki Senri, is going to Barsburg Military Academy at Barsburg Empire, out of town, as an exchange student"

Shiki was confused on why so suddenly he would be sent to a Military School. Not because he doesn't like going to such school nor does he have a choice but to go there, it's just that there are more trustworthy vampires who would gladly do him a favor but why him?

"There was actually numerous homicide cases reported there as most of the victims are students of Barsburg Military Academy, all of them died from blood loss and each of their necks have all bite marks" Kaname explained "Which I believe was most likely a Level E and we want you to go there and kill the culprit"

Shiki nodded but still asked them in his half-willing and half-hesitant monotone voice "Why me?"

"Because you're the only one fitted for the job" said the chairman facing him "You're honest, obedient and you never cause trouble to anyone. You're perfect"

"Besides, Aidou and Kain needs to attend visit some distant relatives while Ruka has some family business to attend to" said the brunette "As for Rima, she already signed a modeling contract out of the country yesterday and won't be coming back until next month while Ichijo has to accompany his grandfather to a meeting with the Vampire Senate"

"And Kuran needs to stay here to make sure that all the Night Class behaves as well" continued Kaien

"What about Seiren?" Shiki asked not really wanting to go far away. "She has some business to do outside for Kuran" said Zero leaning on the wall, which they thought was not listening in the first place. Senri hesitated to ask _'What about you?'_ but the chairman explained for him "He has some hunting to do for the Vampire Hunter's Association leaving you the only one who has no plans" and with that, Shiki made an expression of _'I get it' _and_ 'You're right'_

When finally Shiki agreed, the chairman handed him the papers he will need to be admitted there which was a surprise that it was already done meaning they really intend him to go whether he like it or not. "You'll be excused for classes today to start packing because by tomorrow, a limo will pick you up at eight and send you there" said Kaien handing him lots of bottles of blood tablets "And I think you'll also be needing these in your six months of staying at Barsburg since you can't buy any blood tablets there and if you ever run out, please inform us before it do so and we'll send you a lot of them immediately"

"And Shiki" Kaname told him "Whatever happens, no one should find out that you're a vampire. Understood?" Shiki nodded and left the office towards the Moon Dormitory.

.

* * *

Kyaaaa~! Chapter 1 finished! My little sister's first ever chapter!

*teary eyed* GOD I'M SO PROUD OF HER!

Hope you like it and Please Review~! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

.

**Chapter 1**

.

It was a very long ride and Shiki already fell asleep. He doesn't really feel lively in the morning and it was lucky for him that there was a bed inside the limo. "Hmmmm" he snuggled on a very soft pillow when a ray of sun light shone on his face waking him up. Just as he sat up, the limo sudden pull to a stop and not later, a knock on the car door signed that they already arrived at the academy. _"Here we go"_ the mahogany haired vampire thought before he pulled himself together and emerged from the car.

He stood there and not a while later before the driver, which was also a vampire, a level c perhaps, took his luggage and brought it to him. He thanked him before the driver left. When he turned around, a lot of students are staring at him. He just shrugged the unseen nervous feeling before he walked up the stairs towards the really huge academy.

It was already a long since Shiki started walking across the very huge hallway. It was the first that he admired something and it was the whole building structure, not realizing he was already lost when a tall black haired male approached him. "Good Morning~!" exclaimed the much excited raven-haired man. He wore armless, rectangular, black sunglasses and is in his standard black hawk uniform. "Are you new here?!"

Shiki actually wore his standard Cross Academy's Night Class Uniform. He was startled a little but his emotionless expression remained. "Yes" he replied in his usual monotone voice "I'm the new exchange student here"

"I see~! I'm Hyuuga" he reached his hand to the mahogany haired vampire "But you can call me Hyu-chan!"

"Senri, Senri Shiki" the vampire replied as he shook Hyuuga. Shiki told him that he was going to the chairman's office to properly transfer to the academy. Only to find out that Konatsu Warren, Hyuuga's -, is in charge of all transfer-ins and the raven-haired man insisted on accompanying him to Warren. "Where are you from? This is the first time I've seen that uniform, though on second thought maybe I've seen it before, it looked really familiar" the mahogany-haired vampire nod "I'm from Cross Academy, it's quite far from here"

"Oh I remember~! It's in that creepy town across 5 villages and 3 towns to the east from here right?" Hyuuga said still in his usual smile "I've been in your town once before because of a mission. It's a really nice school"

Shiki thought for a second. He didn't realize that Cross Academy was that far "It is, though, Barsburg Military Academy is larger" he said.

They finally arrived at Konatsu's office and Hyuuga helped Shiki to speed up his paper works and it did. He finally got his schedule and again, the raven-haired man insisted on carrying his luggage to his dormitory and he agreed, not wanting to do more work than he already did today. So instead, he went straight to his class.

.

* * *

.

Shiki halt in front of a very large door, quite larger than the doors of Cross Academy's. He knocked before he peeked through the room "Excuse me" he asked the current class's instructor "Is this, the Zaiphon Combat Class?"

"Why yes it is" replied the instructor "You must be the new transfer student that I was informed earlier, right?"

Shiki nod and he entered the room. A lot of students are staring at him, making him feel uneasy as he handed the schedule to the instructor. "Everyone, this is Senri Shiki" the mahogany-haired vampire stood in front of the class as he was being introduced "He is the new exchange student. Please get along with him until the end of the school year" and with that, he was showed to his seat beside an ashy blonde-haired male and a short male brunette. The instructor then continued his lesson for a little while before he left the class for self-study.

"Nice to meet you Senri~! I'm Mikage and this is Teito" said the energetic blonde while the short brunette gave a smile and wave. Shiki was slightly startled and looked at the two before he waived back still in his quiet and emotionless attitude when Mikage asked him, which is the 3rd time today since Konatsu also asked him earlier "Where were you from? This is the first time I've seen your uniform"

"Cross Academy" the vampire replied in his usual monotone voice. "What kind of school was it?" asked the shortest of the three. Then Shiki started explaining all about Cross Academy with the exemption of the Night Class's true identity. "Really? It sounds like a really nice school" said the interested short brunette.

"Maybe, it's not that great actually" shrugged the mahogany-haired vampire "By the way, what is a zaiphon? This is the first time I've heard of it"

The two both exchanged interested looks before they took Shiki away.

.

_At the practice room…_

_._

"This is where Teito and I practice our Zaiphon" said Mikage and with a swing of his hand, a zaiphon emerged from thin air which surprised Shiki "Zaiphon is a supernatural force that allows the wielder to convert a life source into energy"

"It is utilized by the conversion of an internal, spiritual force: mana or the 'life energy' that souls are believed to be made of, and can be converted into different, tangible forms of energy by gifted humans or via advanced technology if feelings are imposed on it. Once made tangible, it can then be used to attack others, to heal injuries, to control other objects or to do other things" explained Teito "Biologically, it is a hereditary attribute"

"Can humans actually do these?" asked Shiki.

"Yup~! We can if properly trained" said Mikage and they tried to teach Shiki how to do it but in the end, he couldn't form a zaiphon. "Don't worry Senri! I know you can do it!" comforting Mikage "Maybe you just need a little more practice! I was actually like that at first!"

"Maybe he just need a little rest" said Teito noticing how tired Shiki looked and how he tried forcing himself to practice in forming a zaiphon. Mikage agreed and let the vampire take a rest. He was lucky to be also put in the same dorm room as the two.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to keep you guys waiting..It took a while before I last updated.. School, Thesis and Clearance stuffs.. hahahahaha.. Hope you guys enjoyed the story~! I'll try to update as soon as I can..

**Credits to: **07-ghost and Vampire Knight


End file.
